Je T'Aimerai Toujours
by LxISxAxBABE
Summary: Victoria and Francoise have been side by side for centuries. Time is rarely kind to people, and they are no exception to the rule. Nyotalia, meaning Fem!France and Fem!England. Yuri. M for a reason. Sorry for the bum summary...


Sooo! I wrote this for... I dun know what... but I wanted to share it with you guys. :o

Disclaimer: Hetalia and anything about it doesn't belong to me. :o The men and women in it are just hot, and I like to make them do the nasty~! ^u^

* * *

She had always been there.

In the beginning, she helped me as a fledgling country. She was young, beautiful, radiating warmth and affection as she flitted about. She taught me everything I could want to know at the time… there had been many hours where she sat with me, making sure I was stitching together my dress correctly. She told me I would never go out looking like a mess with her around.

She was there as we grew up. Big sister Frannie, with her brunette curls and laughing eyes, who could woo any new country with the bat of an eye. Always stylish, always gracious, she was perfect. Everyone wanted to know her… or take her… I watched as she fought off invaders who wanted to keep her, and I was amazed at her strength, if not jealous that everyone loved her.

My jealousy fueled my desire to be better than her, and I began competing with her. But she was still there, holding my hand for the longest time. I attacked her, scarred her. She relied on others, and I saw how fragile she really was. She was weak- and I grew angry that I had looked up to her. I was hurt that she folded so easily beneath me, like a flower under a boot. I told myself I hated her, cursed wench… I went off to sea and became hard, calloused. When I came back, she was still there like the brittle rose that she was.

She was trampled so many times by so many people… to me, she was struggling to keep her dignity. But that wasn't it at all. She held her head high and walked proudly because she was proud. She was ashamed of nothing…

But to me, she was a failure. She was a failure and would always be a failure.

* * *

"_Ma petite chouchou!_"I felt two sinewy arms wrap around my shoulders and fasten tightly, "I've missed you!" I tried to fight her, but she had me in an iron grip.

"Let me go, Frog!" I snapped, squirming. "I don't need you hanging all over me!"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't love my attention," she sang, rocking me back and forth gently, "You loved it then and you love it now!" But she let me go, twirling me idly and making me stumble backward.

I paused. I always did when I looked at her (and I tried to avoid that because she was a failure and didn't deserve my attention). She still looked so young, despite her costume. A knee-length skirt that hugged her thighs, a pressed white blouse, a matching blazer… She had tucked back most of her curls into a neat bun, letting only a little hair freely hanging about her face. She had nylons on, and a sky-high pair of glossy black stilettos to complete the look. She had put on a light amount of makeup, but that made her look younger. She reminded me of a young law student preparing for an internship, and I had nearly forgotten she was older than me.

She smiled, and my heart seized a little.

"Why are you staring, _mon lapin_? Are you star-struck?" She leaned forward slightly, putting her hands on her hips, "I know I'm beautiful, but I didn't realize I had such an effect on the mighty naval powerhouse of the Atlantic." I shook my head and turned.

"I was just thinking about how ridiculous that outfit is in a time of depression."

"Oh, lighten up, Victoria. Not all of us have to try and fit in with the boys there," she drawled. My frown deepened, and I heard her turn on her heel. I didn't speak to her. I refused to fuel her vanity any more.

Francoise, the pretty one who could win over any nation with her charm and words. She had most of the Far West wrapped around her little finger. That ridiculous boy, Alfred (he was never my charge- I refused to acknowledge anything that had happened between us), fawned over her and gave her anything she wanted if she batted her eyes at him. Matthew never acted without consulting her first. Carlos never argued with her, and most of the smaller islands looked up to her. She and Antonio were obscenely close, and she kept correspondence with that former Prussian nation… she was social and bubbly, and people loved her for it. Whereas…

"Hey, Vickie!" Alfred grinned obnoxiously from his seat. I shot him an icy look, and he sobered immediately. His mouth curled slightly, and he huffed. "Jeesh…" I sat down between two quiet nations, Gupta and Lukas, and pulled out my papers. Aloisa would be here and prepared to start the meeting soon. I couldn't bear being her anymore… I could hear her talking, her voice light and warm: a spring breeze through the conference room. It made my chest tighten up to hear her speak so easily and happily. How can she be so carefree with so many scars! I clenched the pen in my hand roughly, thoughtlessly, glowering at the polished tabletop.

She was getting closer and closer… and I felt angry. Why was I angry? Why did she do this to me?

Aloisa silenced the group, and as her commanding voice filled the air of the room, I released my pen slowly and tried to sink into her voice.

* * *

I couldn't handle any more contact after the meeting. I could see her out of the corner of my eye, twirling her pen between her fingers or tapping her lips or making faces at Alfred across the table. Occasionally, she tapped Antonio and whispered something in his ear, and he stifled laughter. She was immature, playing around when she would be working, acting the daft little girl she always was… I couldn't take another second of seeing her. So when the meeting was adjourned, I hastily packed up my things and tried to hurry out. I just wanted to go to my hotel room and possibly partake in the spoils of the little refrigerator.

I squeezed through the crowd of countries waiting to go back to their rooms, or who were grouping up to go out and do things with their allies and friends. The noisier nations were leading their quieter counterparts to pubs and diners, laughing and grinning and reminding me of her… I huffed angrily. My chest ached.

The hotel was large and posh, and most of the nations stayed here when conferences were in Vienna. It was clean and quiet, and you could go to your room and expect peace for as long as you wanted. I pressed the call button and began to fumble with my card key as the lift descended to the first floor. A short ride, a quiet ride, until I heard her voice.

"You didn't think you were going to escape that easily, _lapin_." I spun around, and there she was. I looked away before being caught by her gaze.

"I've got a headache," I lied quickly, turning back to the lift. "I want to be alone."

"You looked fine before," she pointed out, and I scowled.

"Yes, well, it just arrived, it seems," I said icily. I heard her heels on the floor as she stepped forward.

"I didn't think I caused such misery to you," she replied, "I apologize." I hunched my shoulders and the doors opened. I stepped in and began to hit the buttons, but she quickly hopped in.

"Why are you still here if you know you infuriate me?" I demanded coldly.

"Because you're lying to me, and I don't want to leave you." The doors shut, and the lift shifted as it began to ascend.

"What's wrong, Victoria? You seem less forward than usual." she turned to me, her eyes soft and candid, and I wanted to hit her; to hit myself.

"Don't talk to me."

"You know I can't agree to that." The machine beeped, and the door slid open, but she barred my exit.

"Tell me what's bugging you," she pressed.

"Let me out or I'm moving you myself," I warned. She shook her head.

"What have I done, Vickie? I won't let you go until you answer me."

"I could easily crush you, you know? You're so weak… and you think you can pin me?" Her expression didn't change, but I didn't want to stop. "You know what's bugging me? Your stupid, bubbly, childlike attitude. You're this social, happy, infantile nation that thinks that batting her lashes will protect her or get her something substantial because you're too weak to win a war." The words began to fall from my mouth and I got louder without meaning to. "You flirt with anything that moves and breathes, wear ridiculous outfits because they're fashionable, and waste time with people who have things to accomplish. You prattle on like a teenage girl about useless things and assume everyone loves you because you're a cute little girl!" I was fuming now, all the rage I was harboring bubbling to the surface in one angry tirade. She just listened, her cute innocent face full of understanding and sympathy, and it just made me angrier.

"Stop looking at me like that, you damned git!" I snapped.

"I didn't realize why you were so cold all the time," she said softly, "And now I know…" She unbarred the door and I stalked out, my nails digging into my palms as I tried to escape to my room. But she stopped me.

"You're jealous, Victoria, aren't you." I spun around quickly.

"Me, jealous of you!? Ha!" I spat. "Jealous of a weak, promiscuous nation who thrives on the affection of others?"

She stepped forward, and I stepped back.

"You don't think you're beautiful, I bet… but _I_ do." she reached out, catching my wrist, "You're lovely. If only you'd smile more…" I felt myself breaking at her touch, shattering like glass. "You're so cold… if you weren't so cold, people would love you as much as I have." I wanted to pull away, to laugh in her face and hide in my room, but her grip was like iron and I felt so very weak at her touch.

"Do you believe me?" she asked softly.

I found myself shaking my head without meaning to. Tears were welling up in my eyes now and spilling onto my cheeks. A choked gasp forced itself out of my throat. I was breaking down. She enfolded me in her arms and held me close. _She smells like lavender_, I thought, burying my face in her shoulder. I felt her hand on my back, rubbing small circles into my jacket. I had never felt so weak… and so safe. I gripped her like my life depended on it.

"Come with me… where's your room, so we can get out of the hallway…" She guided us down the hall, fumbling with my card key and nearly dropping it as she removed it from the open door. I couldn't help but smile slightly at her trying to work the card with her long nails. She tossed it on the table and shut the door before looking up at me.

"Ha, see?" she said gently, "You're a hundred times prettier when you smile." She found a tissue and wiped my cheeks. Then she sat me down on the bed and began flitting about the room, picking up things and moving them, tidying up. I watched carefully as she neatened up, dancing about in her heels with ease.

"Why.. why do you think I'm beautiful?" I asked softly, and she turned on her toe slowly.

"You are," she said in surprise, "You're gorgeous."

"But why?" I pressed.

She smiled softly and slowly took off her shoes.

"Do you really want to know?" And then: "Do you trust me?" She approached me slowly, padding across the wooden floor softly. She pushed me back into the pillows and sat down on the bed, facing me.

"You have a lovely face…" she said softly, leaning forward to stroke my cheek. I could only watch as she moved toward me on the bed. I was paralyzed, spellbound by those lovely eyes as she moved closer. I didn't try to fight her as she descended upon my lips, nor as she slipped her tongue into my mouth. She was warm against me, and soft, and she tasted like cinnamon and coffee. I began to react mechanically, my arms curling around her neck and my tongue interacting with hers unconsciously. Her nails scratched along the back of my head as she tried to find purchase in my hair. I pulled her closer. Nothing mattered anymore- she had already seen me travel through four different emotions today as it was. She was powerful and passionate, expertly controlling the kiss and fending me off much like a veteran pushes away a novice. She toyed with me slowly, teasingly, affectionately. She drew my tongue into her mouth, sucking gently and nipping me. I couldn't bear separation right now… and I tried to keep her there as she pulled away.

"You want to know why you're beautiful…?" she kissed me gently before moving lower.

"You have such a long, pale, perfect throat…" She kissed it softly, a wet, open-mouthed kiss that made me shiver. Her tongue massaged the cords of my neck as she descended further. I felt her opening up my jacket, then my button-down, but I was powerless. I couldn't stop her if I tried.

"Your skin is so beautiful… I wish you would show it more…" She kissed the ridge of my collarbone. "You have such a nice, sculpted collar too…" I felt her graze her lips across the raised bone slowly. Her fingers were at the straps of my bra, and she pushed them down my arms before pushing the offending article down to my stomach.

"I can deal with that later." I felt so exposed before her, but... I didn't hate the feeling...

"You're breasts… they're perfect. Small and perky. They fit you so well…" a warm hand closed around one, and I gasped as she neared the other, her hot breath ghosting over the pink bud. I dug my fingers into her blazer as she enveloped in with her lips, taking it and sucking gently. The other hand was busy tormenting my other nipple, her long nails scraping across the sensitive areola tortuously. I flinched and gasped, pressing my fingers into the fabric harder as she grew more fervent. She traded sides, her mouth closing on the other nipple as she dragged her nails across my breast slowly, driving me mad. Goosebumps raced across my skin and eager tremors racked my body.

Her mouth pulled away and she moved lower, pushing her bra away carelessly to press rough bites to my stomach, making me moan and start. She left bold crimson marks on my skin, her property tag as she traveled lower.

"I've never been here with you before," she whispered, toying with the belt of my pants, "And I don't want to force you into it." She fingered the belt slowly. "Are you sure… you want me to keep going?"

"Yes…" it was the first word I had spoken in what felt like ages. Her face lit up and she smiled broadly, before roughly yanking the belt open and fighting with the zipper. My trousers came off, along with my panties, and she idly stroked my thighs as she watched my face.

"You're simply… gorgeous," she said, "You look so sweet when you're not trying to be angry. I wish I could see this face every day…" I felt her ease my thighs open, and I watched her eyes flick downward.

"Have you ever done anything with anyone?" she asked softly, and I felt her finger tracing the edge of my labia. I shivered and bit my lip, keeping myself quiet. I shook my head.

She smiled.

"So I'm your first…" It seemed like she was just idly drawing patterns, but they were driving me mad and dampening her finger each time it brushed my passage. Her nail lightly pulled against something and sent sparks through my veins, making me gasp and jerk up. She smiled and went back, rubbing the small nub teasingly, making me gasp and arch my back. She was all over the place, and it was turning me into a mess of pleasure…

She leaned down, scooting back on the bed, her head level with my pubic bone. I felt her breath down there and it drove me mad.

"Annh…. Frannie…" I was clenching the bedsheets in my fists, panting and trying not to seem so weak against her touch.

My eyes shut and I cried out as her tongue began exploring me, pressing firmly at times and leaving feathery touches at others. I was a trembling, groaning mess, spreading my legs wider in hopes of getting more from that talented mouth. Her hands closed on the insides of my thighs and held me open as she grew more hungry and eager. I was gnawing at my lower lip, acting the quivering mess before she finally plunged in. White-hot pleasure shot through my body as she felt around, lapping at me with an indelible hunger and crazed fervor. I would never last this way… I released the sheets and grabbed her hair, ripping it from the neat bun and pulling in accordance to my wants. She understood exactly what I wanted, though I wasn't even sure myself what I wanted. I just knew that I needed more. There were spikes of intense pleasure ripping though my system, turning me into a desperate mess.

She did… something.. Something fantastic… everything went blank and I came, crying out loudly. I was paralyzed with pleasure for a moment, stunned and sated and dumb to everything. I couldn't see, but I felt Frannie moving. The bed springs creaked, and I finally looked up to see her discarding her jacket.

"You don't mind if I sleep with you tonight, do you?" she asked, smiling gently. I felt my heart flutter a little, and I shook my head.

"Please… stay."

She undressed and curled up next to me, pressing her naked form to mine. I was so weary... I moved into her arms, feeling that soft body against mine. I felt... safe. Her heartbeat throbbed against my back lightly, like a soft metronome. It was pulling me under, leading me off...

"_Je t'aime, mon lapin," _she whispered against the shell of my ear as we were falling asleep, "I will always be here for you."

* * *

Sooo... I decided I'm okay with Nyotalia now. :o I'm not a picky author anymore. And! I'm working on a lot of new-ish stuff! :D This isn't really new... I found it and decided it should fall under the critique of the fanfiction kingdom. Which means I really want you guys to review please! :O R&R, _mes beaux_! Also! If you have requests, pose them to me... I turn down nothing! And I'm good at multitasking, and I love seeing what happens in you guy's brains! :D _A tot, mes chers~_!


End file.
